


【博君一肖】生日愿望 6（完）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	【博君一肖】生日愿望 6（完）

王一博无奈，抱着肖战回了卧室，但没跟他说什么话。小团子被他放到床上，红着眼圈趴在那里。

“自己抹。”王一博拿来药递给他。

肖战接过药膏，泪眼朦胧地看了看王一博，终于确定他不会哄自己，沉默地挤出药膏费力往身后抹，可是一碰就疼地闪电般缩回来。

王一博看他来来回回几次下不去手，眼泪反而流了一脸，还是狠不下心，夺过药膏给他抹。为了让药充分吸收必须使劲揉捏，王一博一下手小朋友就哇哇大哭，反抗的比挨打还激烈。

第二天王一博依旧出去工作，晚上七点准时回家。换完衣服打开门不见肖战，只听见悄咪咪的挪动声。

“别躲了，出来。”王一博知道他在门后。

熊猫宝宝磨叽了半天才探出一颗小脑袋。

王一博吓唬他，“不听话就拉到走廊里打，让邻居家的小孩都见见不听话是怎么被打屁股的。”

“不不不......”肖战赶紧跑了出来，但还是低垂着头，“哥哥......可不可以先打再吃饭....”

“可以。”

“那.....可不可以一次性....打完.....”肖战深吸几口气，下了很大决心才问出来。

“你确定？”王一博以为他想逃罚，没想到竟是打算长痛不如短痛。

“呜.....我、我太疼了.....我睡不着......”肖战边擦眼泪边抽嗒，“我难受........呜我真的、挨不了那么多天.......求你了.....”

王一博皱眉看他哭得楚楚可怜，站在原地半晌还是同意了。毕竟小孩子的这具身体扛太多天打可能得进医院了，那就真成虐待了。

“好。今天周五，到周日三天，90下。你乖乖的，打完这事就翻篇。”

小团子忙不迭地点头。

果然是小孩子，给点这样的甜头也能高兴。

王一博附身拉着小孩的手到床边，把人放到腿上看了看小屁股的伤势。由于每天上药的缘故，其实和之前差得不大，还是青一块紫一块，肿得一指高，但小朋友的承受力自然不如大人，这样已经很痛了。

“撅高点。”王一博轻拍肖战的腰。

肖战压了压腰，翘起了小屁股。

王一博把开裆裤往两边扒了扒，让露出来的皮肤更多一些便开始了惩罚。

“啪！啪！啪！”王一博掌握着手劲，五分力地抽下去，小屁股热得很快，不一会就通红通红。

“呜呜.....”肖战扭着身子，屁股摇来摇去，为了躲巴掌反而撅得更高了。

“你说你干的这些事，是不是该揍一个星期的屁股！”王一博狠狠训话。

“呜....是....该打屁股呜呜呜.......”

“啪！啪！啪！”

“哥哥.....屁股要烂了.......嗝”肖战扯着嗓子打哭嗝。

“下次作之前想想自己的屁股！屁股跟了你这么个主人真是惨。”王一博戳着他的屁股蛋。

“没有、没有下次了嗝......”

“没有就好。”

小屁股肿得太厉害，王一博把巴掌移到了臀腿处，啪啪声不绝于耳。

“哇呜......”挨了一半过后肖战又把手放到了屁股上，说什么也不给打了。

“去把戒尺拿过来。”王一博存心要治他。

“不要呜.....”肖战虚虚护着身后。

“我去拿就不止打手了。”

“呜.........”肖战怕尺子打屁股，忍着疼痛去书房拿尺子，来来回回磨蹭了五分钟。

“十下，算在那90里面。伸手。”王一博点点他的胳膊。

肖战怕的不肯，把双手背在身后。

王一博直接大力把人的手拽过来，一手捏着十指，一手挥着尺子往软乎白嫩的手心砸。

“啪！啪！”

肖战尖叫着把手往回拽，还是被不停歇的十下迅速打完。手心肉眼可见的高肿起来，小孩哭得撕心裂肺，疯狂往王一博身上爬，奈何身高不够直接被提溜起来，王一博几乎是抱着他大手往身后扇。

“啪！啪！啪！”越到最后王一博反而不放水，要让他深刻记住不能拿生命开玩笑。

“呜呜.......”肖战踢蹬着腿，小手捶着王一博的肩膀，但怎么也躲不过肿了好几层的屁股上的巴掌，上刑一般地熬过了最后几十下。

王一博把肖战放下来，小团子直接瘫在地上，撅着五颜六色的小屁股喘气。

“好了宝宝，不打了。”王一博蹲下来摸着他的脖子，声音温柔如从前。

“好疼.......呜.......”肖战知道终于结束了，委屈巴巴地想用小手碰屁股，一挨到就叫，软绵绵的哭腔挠得王一博心颤。

“老公知道宝宝疼，这几天老公陪你。”王一博抚了抚肖战的小耳朵。

“你骗人呜.....你还要、还要去长沙......”肖战不买账。

“宝宝乖乖的，让助理开车带你去，早就定好了酒店。”

“真的？？”肖战兴奋的睁大眼睛。

“真的。”

得到肯定的回答，肖战喜滋滋的瞎乐。

“我、我要吃饭....”小团子伸手奶奶地讨抱抱。

“真是个小馋猫。”王一博把人抱起来，屡着刘海亲亲他婴儿肥的小脸。

“要你喂....”肖战肆无忌惮地撒娇。

王一博愣了一下回神笑出了声，“宝宝是不是早就盘算好了？”

“你有意见？”被戳破的小兔子理直气壮。

“没有没有，老公喂宝宝吃，心甘情愿。”王一博爱惨了肖战这副小心机的样子，低头叼住了他的嘴唇。

我可是花了一天才想到这个办法呢。肖战心想。


End file.
